The Amell Reunion
by Sinfulskate
Summary: Hawke is feeling a little down about being one of the last Amells, but she is about to meet the most important Amell ever born. This is my first fanfic, well the first I've posted anyways. I thought it might be cool if Hawke had met the Warden, but it wont happen so here's how i would like for it to have happened.
1. Chapter 1

The Amell Reunion

The night was the same as any other in Kirkwall, and the Amell estate was rather quiet. Hawke sat looking into the fireplace pondering about life. She had lost so much getting to where she was. Her mother and sister were both dead, and Carver had joined the Gray Wardens. She was the last of the Amell bloodline that could hold any title. She had to deal with so much she didn't know how she had made as far as she had. She wondered if she even had family left besides Carver and that stain of a man Gamlen. The Hero of Fereldon was an Amell, and even though he was a Gray Warden, it would still be nice to meet him someday. That will likely never happen though, because nobody has seen the Warden since he left to find some woman. She had never even met any family members aside from those she lost, or would have rather not met at all. She thought about her role as "The Champion of Kirkwall" a role she never thought an apostate would have. The Templars hated the idea, but there was nothing they could really do to her. If they tried anything they would all die, as she has demonstrated to any who would battle her. Most of Kirkwall liked her though, especially since Hawke seemed to be the only level headed person in Kirkwall at times, even though she made the most ridiculous jokes constantly.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door, stirring Hawke from her thoughts. "Come in" Hawke exclaimed, trying to sound cheerful. Bodahn opened the door to see Hawke sitting on her bed. "You received a very important letter" explained the dwarf. "Oh? What makes it so important that it couldn't be on the desk with other letters?" Asked Hawke. "It's from a very important person, other than this, I dare not say" Explained Bodahn. Hawke thanked him and sent him on his way. She wondered who it could possibly be from, not even the Viscount's letters were hand delivered like this. She opened it and out fell a piece of paper. The only thing the paper said was to meet the writer at The Wounded Coast. Hawke pondered whether she should even go or not, but decided that it seemed important enough.

Hawke was getting close to the, and as she walked along she wondered who it could be. Perhaps it was Flemeth, although this didn't seem like the way she would contact someone. Maybe it's an elaborate surprise party from her friends. Or it could even be a smart group of bandits, but Bodahn wouldn't have acted the way he did if that was the case. Hawke would find out soon enough however, as she had made it to the coast. The only problem was that she had no idea where on the coast she needed to be at. She looked all over, but no sign of anyone, which was weird as there weren't even any bandits. Hawke finally got tired and called it quits. She sat down in the sand looking out into the water. The water always looked beautiful during the night, especially at midnight. Then Hawke heard the distinct sound of someone stepping on a twig and it snapping behind her.

"Hello, you must be Hawke" exclaimed a woman with a sultry voice, Hawke turned to look and she saw a slender woman with black hair, wearing strange and very revealing clothing. "I am Morrigan, we've been looking for you, I suppose I should have been more specific with the location." "What do you mean we? Do you have a ghost following you" asked Hawke, giggling at her own joke. "Joke as you will, but tis closer to the truth than you might think" explained Morrigan. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and from that light a man walked out. "I suppose your miss mysterious here's ghost then" Hawke joked at the man. The man had a shaved head, dark tattoos around his eyes, and dressed in robes. "Hello to you to cousin" said the man. Upon hearing that it hit Hawke like a ton of bricks, causing her jaw to literally drop. Before her stood the Hero of Fereldon, and she was making jokes.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm glad that Bodahn is with you, I knew he would do as I asked and not tell you who gave him the letter. I suppose I should properly introduce myself. I am, or was Warden-Commander Amell" the Warden stuck out his hand for a handshake. Hawke stuck out hand in response and grabbed the Warden's. "Bring it in cousin" the Warden exclaimed, pulling Hawke in for a hug. "I suppose you too already know each other, but I think you deserve a real introduction. This lovely woman is Morrigan" Morrigan sarcastically bowed. The name Morrigan sounded familiar to Hawke, but she couldn't remember where she had heard the name. "You might be wondering why we didn't just meet you in the city, and the answer is many reasons. First of all, I didn't want to be swarmed by people simply because I saved everyone. Secondly Morrigan and I have a special predicament, we're both maleficars" explained the Warden. "Oh is that all" joked Hawke. "No, I had been hearing a lot about the Champion of Kirkwall but I thought nothing of it, until I heard that they lived in the Amell estate. I looked you up, you were from Lothering, you father was Malcolm Hawke, but most interestingly your mother was Leandra Amell. I figured as some of the last Amells, we should meet" explained the Warden. "Before you continue, I think we should head to Kirkwall, it's not safe on the coast, and you can do your disappearing act and follow me to the estate. Plus I would rather my family not have to sleep out in the open." Hawke told the Warden and his friend. The Warden and Morrigan conversed a little, and then they agreed to what Hawke proposed, although Morrigan did not look pleased at all. They both transformed into small animals with a bright flash, both turning into small birds. That's when it hit Hawke where she had heard the name Morrigan from; Flemeth.

Hawke opened her front door, Bodahn and Sandal seemingly in bed already. Two little birds flew in, and Hawke closed her door. Two bright flashes later and the Warden and Morrigan stood in front of Hawke once more. "So, here we are, the family estate" said Hawke. "Morrigan I think I know who you are" spouted Hawke. "Oh is that so, and who might that be" asked Morrigan with a sarcastic tone to her voice. "You're Flemeth's daughter" Answered Hawke. "Ah so it is true, you were saved by my mother, I assume this means she mentioned me" responded the witch. "Only that I was a lot more agreeable than you" chuckled Hawke. "But of course, even the most stubborn man in the world is more agreeable than I" laughed Morrigan. "Can you show me how to be a dragon" asked Hawke with a serious look on her face, interrupting Morrigan's laugh. "Um, no, I uh don't know how to be dragon, but I could show you the basics of shapeshifting I suppose" answered Morrigan. Hawke simply said cool in response. "On to more important matters, I have something for you Hawke" the Warden said with a serious look on his face. He held out an amulet, the chain was silver and the pendant was square, with a large ruby set in the middle. "This amulet has a special enchantment; it makes the mage who wears it immune to anything a Templar could do to you, short of sticking their sword through you. I figured you would need it more than me, especially given the way the Templars act here in Kirkwall" explained the Warden. Hawke thanked her cousin for the generous gift. "So you said you were both maleficar" questioned Hawke. "Yes, as a Grey Warden, I have certain special rights. Morrigan here however was raised as one" informed the Warden. "Oh yes, please do tell everyone you meet my life story" hissed a frustrated Morrigan, throwing her arms into the air as she said this. "No need to worry" quipped Hawke, as she raised her arm and a dark red ball of energy formed in her hand. "Ah I see you're another practitioner of the dark arts" beamed Morrigan. "It's like one big family of maleficarum" smirked the Warden. "Perhaps tomorrow we can continue surprising each and show each other some new tricks, but bird form is rather tiring so is there a place we could sleep" asked the witch. "Of course, you can sleep in the guest bedroom for the night" informed Hawke. The Champion walked her two guests to the room and told them they were welcome to it any time. Hawke walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She couldn't believe that she actually had the Hero of Fereldon in her home. She made her way to her own room and threw herself onto her bed. She was extremely excited to learn from her guest, but she had no idea what she could teach them in return. She thought about her many spells, until she finally realizes she could teach them to be force mages, Kirkwall's specialty.


	3. Chapter 3

Hawke was awake at the crack of dawn, readying things for the day ahead. At about noon she knocked on the door to the guest bedroom, the only reply she got was a few groans. She went to the kitchen and made a late breakfast for the Warden and his Witch. She opened the door to the guest room food in hand, and what she saw was two very naked mages, passed out from what must have been a fun night. She left the food on the end table close to the bed. As much as she tried not to look she couldn't help but notice the Witch's body, but she ignored her want. She suddenly remembered Varric saying something about Hawke finding a slug attractive, to which Hawke agreed that she would probably do anything with two legs. As she walked out she heard the Warden started wake up, mumbling something about how something smelt good. About forty five minutes later Morrigan and the Warden walked into the room where Hawke was relaxing. "I don't know if you made that food, but it was delicious" gushed the Warden. "I did make it actually, and I'm glad you enjoyed it, now when did you want to begin teaching each other things" inquired Hawke. "We can begin anytime you wish" informed Morrigan. "Good, then we can start now. To begin I'd like to show you force magic" proclaimed Hawke

After a long day of sharing each other's knowledge, the two informed Hawke that they needed to leave. "So I guess this is goodbye then, will I ever see you again cousin" asked Hawke. "Hopefully, you never know how things will turn out, but with the way you cook, I definitely plan on it" laughed the Warden, Morrigan and Hawke both giggled a bit, not finding it nearly as funny as the Warden. "Sometimes I wonder if your love of eating out weighs your love of me" giggled the Witch. "Well in any case, you are always welcome here like I already told you, and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask" informed Hawke. "Your too kind cousin. Goodbye for now Hawke try not to get caught by Templars, I'd hate to have to conscript you" and with that the Warden and Morrigan both hugged the Champion, and left. Hawke was now alone again. "Well, I guess I'll go bother Varric about Bianca again" and with that she was off towards the Hanged Man.


End file.
